The Date
by Word Life 316
Summary: A cute fluffy one shot about Danny and Sam's first date. Hope you like it!


The Date

By Word Life 316

Sam walked out of Casper High at the end of another school week, she was personally glad that this week was finally over. She saw her best friend, Danny waving at her.

"Hey Danny," she said.

"Hey yourself," he said back, Sam look into his eyes and noticed there was something troubling him.

"Is there something wrong Danny?" she asked concerned.

Danny looked at her as a slight shade of pink creped onto his face "Ummm….I was wondering…you know…..you would like to go see a movie tonight, or something?" Danny said, clearly embarrassed.

"OK, I'll just go find Tuck and see if he's busy tonight," said Sam, but Danny stopped her before she could go.

"No no no, I meant us going to see a movie…..without Tucker" said Danny.

That was when it struck her, "_is he asking me out?_" she thought. "Yo…you mean like a date?" she asked.

Danny then realized how interesting his shoes were, as he stared at the ground and blushing like mad "We..well if you want to call it a d-d-date" he stuttered.

Sam didn't know how to react, she felt like screaming "YES!" at the top of her lungs. "Ummm excuse me for a moment" said Sam, she then walked behind a large tree and, after making sure Danny wasn't watching, started jumping up and down for joy. After 30 seconds of this, she returned to Danny who was still starring at his feet.

"Sure, I loved to" said Sam.

Danny's head immediately perked back up "R-really?" he said.

"Sure, it could be fun! Pick you up around 6?" said Sam.

"Wait, shouldn't I pick you up?" asked Danny.

"Danny, my parents" said Sam.

Danny realized what she meant "Good idea, you pick me up," he said.

They then walked in opposite directions; Sam felt like squealing like a little girl, while Danny felt like dancing down the street.

-Sam's House-

Sam looked at what she had done to herself; she was wearing a dark purple crop top and a black jacket, black pants that hugged her hips and she had also let her hair down. "_Damn_" she thought "_I look good!_" She then giggled when she imagined how Danny would react, nosebleed and all, as she headed downstairs as she reached for the front door, her parent's got into her way.

"Where do you think your going missy?" asked her mother.

"Out" said Sam.

"Out, out where?" her father asked.

"Just out" she replied.

"Well you're all dressed up and you look very happy, OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH THAT FENTON BOY!" yelled her mother.

"So what if I am!" said Sam

"I can barely stand you being friends with him; I refuse to let you date him, especially if he's planning on coming inside afterwards" said her father.

Sam blushed furiously "I'm just going to see a movie with him; I'm not planning on sleeping with him…..yet" said Sam.

"You will no such thing, now go to you room" demanded her mother as Sam stormed off.

Sam felt like crying when she walked past her grandmother "What's wrong bubelah?" asked her Grandma.

"Oh granny, I was going on a date with Danny, but my stupid parents won't let me" said Sam on the verge of sobbing.

"Relax honey, I'll handle this" said her Grandma, she then clutched her chest, laid back in her chair and screamed "Ahhh….my heart" as she pretended to be having a heart attack.

Sam's parent's burst into the room "Mother are you alright?" said Sam's father, unnoticed to her parents, Sam's grandma gave her the thumbs up as she snuck out the front door. As soon as she knew Sam was out, her Grandma said "I…I think so" as she sat back up.

-Danny's House-

Danny was standing in front of his mirror; he was wearing a plain whit, button up shirt and a black coat along with his regular denim jeans. He looked at his watch "5:45" Sam would be here in 15 minutes to pic him up for they date, he had booked a reservation at a fancy restaurant for after the movie. "_I'm going on a date with Sam_" he said to himself, no matter how many times he had said it, he still made him fell tingly inside. He looked at himself one last time before going downstairs.

"Whoa son, you're looking snazzy tonight!" said Jack as he saw Danny walking downstairs.

"Thanks dad" said Danny as he sat down on the couch.

"So what's the occasion?" asked Maddie.

Danny blushed "I've got a date tonight" he said.

Maddie gasped "Oh honey, that's great" she said as she hugged him.

"That's my boy, so who's the lucky girl, Star?" said Jack.

"No" said Danny.

"Valerie?"

"No?"

"Paulina?"

"It's kinda creepy how you know the names of all the girls of my school, dad" said Danny.

Just then the door bell rang; Maddie went and answered the door, where she found Sam standing there.

"Oh hey Sam, sorry Danny can't hang out tonight, he has a date" said Maddie.

"I know, come on Danny the movie starts soon," said Sam as they walked out of the house.

Maddie stood there, mouth wide opened and then it sank in "OH MY GOD! I WON THE BET! PAY UP JACK!"

Jack grumbled "He couldn't wait 2 more years".

Danny and Sam walked down the sidewalk towards the theatre, both wanted to hold each other's hands but they were just too nervous to make a move.

"You uhhhh…you look very cute tonight" said Danny trying to break the awkward silence.

Sam looked at him and blushed "Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself"

Now it was Danny's turn to blush as they headed towards the ticket booth "So uh what movie do you want to see?"

"Ummmmm how bout World Trade Centre" said Sam.

"Sure, two tickets to WTC" said Danny as he reached into his wallet to pay for the tickets.

"You don't have to pay for my ticket Danny," said Sam.

"I insist" said Danny.

"Well if you say so" said Sam as they headed to the theatre.

"Do you want any snacks?" asked Danny

"Nah I'm cool" said Sam

They sat in the theatre and started to watch the movie; every now and then Danny stole a glance at Sam, but turned away when she looked at him.

About a third through the movie during a sad part Sam noticed tears falling from Danny's eyes.

"Danny, ar..are you crying?" asked Sam.

"No I just got something in my eye" said Danny, rubbing his eyes.

Sam didn't buy it for a second "Awwwwww."

"No I'm serious, there's something in my eye" said Danny.

"Oh dear, let me have a look at it" said Sam as she grabbed Danny's head and looked at his eyes closely, big mistake, Sam's hands were on both sides of Danny's head, the faces mere inches apart, both of them wanted to kiss the other one so bad. A large amount of red had come onto both of their faces as their hot breath mingled.

"I….I….I think it's gone," said Danny as he removed her hands from his face.

"Th..that's good" said Sam as they resumed watching the movie.

Half way through Danny saw a boy a few rows down from him, place his arm around the girl next to him. How he longed to do it with Sam, but something inside him was stopping him.

"_**Come on man do it"**_

"_Wait a minute who the hell are you?"_

"_**I'm the voice inside your head"**_

"_Oh great"_ thought Danny sarcastically

"_**Come on dude, you know you want to"**_

"_Well yeah, but what if she doesn't like"_

'**_Just think about, if tonight goes smoothly you might get some bow-chicka-wow-wow tonight"_**

"_I don't want to have sex with Sam……yet"_

"**_Come on man, what have you got to lose?"_**

"_My best friend who could be a possible girlfriend"_

"_**Just do it"**_

"_No"_

"_**DO IT!"**_

"_NO!"_

"_**Bawwk Bawk Bawk Bawk chicken!"**_

"_Fine, I'll do it"_

Danny slowly reached over so his arm was around Sam's shoulders, Sam, of course noticed and also noticed how nervous Danny looked. That's when Sam's voice in her head spoke up.

"**_Oh my god his arm's around you, he totally digs you"_**

"_But look at him, he's so nervous"_

"_**I know, doesn't it make him look so hot! Doesn't it make you want to rip of his clot…"**_

"_Mental pictures! Mental pictures"_

"_**Come on you know you want to see him naked"**_

"_Well yeah…but not right now and he looks so nervous"_

"_**Well show him he doesn't have to be"**_

"_How?"_

"_**Show him you like it"**_

Sam then snuggled up against Danny, he looked down and felt his arm wrap around her tighter. He smiled as he rested his head on top of hers and they continued to watch the movie.

When the movie had ended, they headed out.

"So what are we going to do now? The night's still young" asked Sam.

Danny grinned as he grabbed Sam's hand, making her blush "Follow me" he said as he lead her down the street, when they arrived Sam gasped.

"You got reservations at Valentino's! But…but how?" said Sam, Valentino's was a excellent Italian restaurant and it was almost impossible to get reservations.

"I've got my ways" said Danny smugly, Sam then did something very un-goth like, she squealed, hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, when she realized what she had done she blushed fiercely.

"Sorry about that Danny" said Sam.

Danny placed his hand on his cheek "That's alright, you're lips felt very soft."

Sam blushed even more, if that was possible "Thanks" was all she could say.

"Come on let's get inside" said Danny.

Table for two, under the name Fenton," said Danny to the waiter.

"Right this way" he said.

"One other thing" said Danny, he whispered into the waiter's ear and handed him something that look like a 20.

"Certainly sure, now follow me to your table" said the waiter.

"What was that about?" asked Sam.

Danny grinned again "You'll find out soon."

"So what will you two be having tonight?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs and a coke" said Danny.

"I'll have the vegetarian lasagne and a diet coke" said Sam.

"Right away" said the waiter as he left for the kitchen.

"Danny this has been amazing, first the movie and now dinner. This is the greatest date I've ever been on" said Sam.

"Even better than your dates with….Gregor" said Danny, who growled a little when he said that name.

Sam sighed "Gregor, or Elliot, was a mistake Danny, sure he looked like a romantic, but he was just a skirt chaser, a player, he didn't love me for me, he just wanted to score with me. The dates we went on were nothing compared to this," said Sam

"Anything for you Sam," said Danny, that's when their meals arrived.

"Ohh this look good" said Sam.

"And here's your surprise" said Danny, a violinist appeared and started playing music, Sam was stunned and looked at Danny, tears of joy filling her eyes. After the violinist finished playing, Sam got out of her seat and gave Danny a big hug.

"Oh Danny, your so sweet" said Sam.

Danny wrapped his arms around her "Thanks Sam, now let's eat, our food is getting cold."

Danny and Sam were walking home hand in hand after a wonderful evening; they reached the stoop of Sam's house and stood at the top.

"Well, here we are, my parents have probably called the FBI by now" said Sam.

Danny giggled "Nah, they probably just called the army."

They both got a good laugh "Danny I had a great time tonight, we should do it again some time."

"Yeah we should" replied Danny, as Sam reached for the doorknob, Danny grabbed hold of her hand "Sam, before you go, there's something I need to tell you" said Danny.

"Yes" asked Sam

"I can't keep denying it, I can't keep hiding it anymore, Sam, I really really really like you," said Danny

"Really?" asked Sam.

"I really really really like you too" said Sam, they smiled and blushed at each other while their faces leaned slowly towards each other, mere moments before their lips touch, the front door swung open and Sam's parents pulled her inside.

"This date is over" Sam's father said to Danny before slamming the door and telling Sam to go to her room.

Danny rolled his eyes, he then went ghost and floated up to Sam's open window where she was waiting.

"Now…where were we" said Danny as their lips met in a passionate kiss, they parted and smiled at each other.

"Would you like to come inside?" asked Sam, Danny replied by floating in through her window, going back to human and holding her in his arms before kissing her again. They made their way to Sam's bed where the kissing became more and more intense. Danny licked Sam's bottom lip begging for entrance, which she gladly accepted as their tongues came into play. Sam then started to unbutton Danny's shirt, while his hands were under her shirt trying to unclasp her bra. They suddenly parted and stopped what they were doing; Sam had already unbuttoned the first two buttons from his shirt.

"I guess we're going a little fast," said Sam, out of breath.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Danny, Sam placed a hand on the back of Danny's head and ran her fingers through his wild raven black hair.

"I'm your girlfriend now Danny, there's no need to rush things. I just want to take things slow," said Sam.

"That's fine by me Sam, if you want to take it slow that's cool. Can I at least have a good night kiss" said Danny.

Sam smiled "Of course you can" she said before their lips met one more time. Danny then gets off the bed, goes ghost and flies out the window. Sam watches from her window sill as Danny flies into the moonlight.

"Good night, Danny" whispered Sam before closing the curtains, ending one of the best nights of her life.

THE END


End file.
